Farther Along
by xAracnaex
Summary: Lily Farrelly is having a horrible day, but her friends and brother pull through and make her realize that things are going to be okay.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Lily, Marie, and the memories. The title belongs to a wonderful man named Billy Kelly

February 28th. Just a normal day to most people, but not to Lily Farrelly . Today made two years since she'd lost one of the most important people in her life, her gramom, Marie.

It started out as a normal day, well as normal as a day could be for a WWE Diva on the road, but then Lily realized what the date was, and she almost lost it right then and there.

Lily managed to make it through most of her day without breaking down, and she was so happy when she could finally retire to the comfort of her hotel room and cry until she felt better.

She had made her way back to the hotel and was heading across the lobby to the elevators when she heard someone calling her name.

For a moment, Lily contemplated not turning around, just pretending that she hadn't heard them, but then she realized that it might be something important, and turned.

"Lily, you can't go to your room yet." Adam Copeland said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Why not?" Lily was genuinely confused.

"Because there's a meeting going on in a few minutes, and everybody has to attend."

"Shit…why did I not know about this already?" Lily groaned.

"It was kind of a last minute thing. Sorry." Adam hoped that he sounded convincing.

Truth be told, this had been planned for about two weeks, today being the perfect opportunity to get the majority of Lily's friends together as Raw and SmackDown was being held in the same city.

"Alright, lead the way." Lily sighed, hoping the meeting was short.

Adam just nodded, and started walking back towards the way he'd come.

XXXXX

The conference room of the hotel was fairly spacious so it was the perfect spot for a last minute meeting. Lily expected to see at least half of the WWE roster upon entering the room. Instead she was met with the faces of her closest friends.

"Uhm…what's going on?" she asked once she found her voice.

Paul Wight stepped forward first and began to speak. "Well, we all know that today's a difficult day for you, and we decided that we didn't want you to be alone and sad, and…somebody help me out here?"

"What the big man's trying to say is, Marie wouldn't want you to be sad today, she would want you to celebrate the life that she had, and she would want you to be among friends. So here we are." Nattie Neidhart explained.

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she finally let them fall.

"Thank you guys, so much." she managed to say through the tears. There was only one person missing from the room.

"We'd all do anything for you Lil, you should know that by now." said a voice that Lily hadn't heard in a while.

"Shawn? Oh my god I can't believe you're here." she ran towards the older man and hugged him tightly.

"I promised Marie I'd look out for you and I can't very well break a promise to her. She'd come back and kick my ass."

This made Lily laugh, which is what Shawn was going for.

After Lily made a round and hugged everyone, they all sat around the table and took turns telling stories about Marie.

"I never will forget the first time she came on the road with us. She made us all cookies and cupcakes, and wouldn't let us have any until we promised to work them off" Mark Calloway shook his head, laughing.

"I remember the first time I met her." Glenn Jacobs grinned. "She called me short stuff, and I don't think I stopped laughing for an hour after that."

"I was her teddy bear." Paul said proudly.

Lily started laughing. She remembered most of these conversations, and it made her happy to think that Marie had such a positive impact on her friends.

Adam grinned as he remembered something Marie used to do whenever she was around before his matches. "I seem to recall one really awesome lady who would always play with my coat before I would head to the Gorilla position."

Lily's face reddened upon hearing this. "My Gramom, the dirty old woman."

"She was great. Hey Hunt, you remember that one time she wanted to clean your sledgehammer?" Shawn laughed.

Hunter simply nodded. "Yeah that was an interesting conversation."

"Marie always loved messing with you guys." Nattie laughed. "I remember she would always check to see if I'd taken after Lil here and gone for a different color in my hair."

The night slipped away, Lily mostly sat back and listened to the stories about her Gramom being told. How many people can say that their grandmother was friends with the likes of Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Edge, Undertaker and Big Show?

When everything died down, it was close to midnight. This was also when the door to the conference room opened and in walked Stephen Farrelly.

"'Bout time you showed up Farrelly." Paul said.

"I know I'm late. I was trying to find somethin' for Lily and I brought somethin' for all of us." he held up a bottle of whiskey. "Jameson Irish of course."

Lily smiled. "I was worried I'd have to kick your arse for not showing up."

"I was almost here on time but then I got sidetracked…sorry."

"I swear you have ADD kid." Hunter shook his head.

Stephen turned red. "I do not. I'm just…forgetful is all."

"Well you better pass out the shot glasses, I think it's time for a toast." Shawn said.

Everyone agreed, and soon they all had a shot in front of them.

"I think everyone should say something about Marie before we take the drink." Glenn suggested.

"Good idea."

"Well, I'll start. To my Gramom, one of the most wonderful women to walk the planet." Lily smiled.

"Gramom, who always supported us in all we did." Stephen added.

"One hell of a baker." Mark grinned.

"She had a great sense of humor." Glenn said.

"Marie was a very caring person." Paul nodded.

"The Gramom of the group, who always made you feel at home no matter where you were." Nattie said softly.

"The reason we have to amazing co workers and friends." Hunter knew this would make Lily and Stephen smile.

Shawn sat up straight in his char before saying; "One hell of a woman in general."

"Everybody already took mine…" Adam frowned. "I really can't think of words to describe Marie other then amazing."

"Alright then, we all love and miss you Gramom." Lily was trying to hold back a fresh batch of tears.

"Slainte." Stephen said.

With that, they all took the shot of whiskey, and decided to call it a night.

XXXXX

That night before Lily went to sleep, she only cried a little bit. She did miss Marie, and she always wished that she was around, but she knew that with her friends and brother around to support her, she would make it out okay. Besides, she was a Farrelly, and Farrelly's were tough.

XXXXX

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another oneshot. I know that it's nowhere near February 28th yet, but I wanted to post this. I wrote it tonight in a matter of an hour or so because of some things that I'm going through right now. That and the fact that my Gramom passed away almost two years ago. I used wrestlers that I thought my Gramom would get along with even though she never watched it with me, and I hope you all like it. I think it could be better but hey, a story is a story. R&R please maybe? Much love to all_

_~Aracnae~_


End file.
